


Better

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fan's tweet leaves Ariya Daivari curious





	Better

Drew Gulak twitches, just a bit, when the silence is suddenly interrupted by a bark of laughter from the man laying next to him, and he blinks, turning a curious glance towards his significant other, annoyed that his reading has been interrupted in this way. "What the hell, Ariya?" he demands, some of the sharpness leaving his voice when he sees the gleam in the man's eye. "What is it?" He reacts quickly, gripping at Ariya's phone when he presses it into his hand. "Hu-- oh. Oh." A tweet, right there, leaching off of Ariya's smug comment about his TV at home being bigger than the one at the WWE arena that he'd watched Drew's match on, and Drew's complimenting his caption. Someone else had responded about Drew's booty being bigger at home too.  
  
"Oh come on!" Drew says indignantly, poking Ariya in the side. "It's not that funny!" he admonishes his still giggling boyfriend. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as Ariya coughs and wipes his eyes, leaning in to nuzzle against him, kissing along his jaw as best as he can considering the state of his facial hair right now.  
  
"Sorry," he says fondly, "but it kind of is. Damn fans..." Drew's hand rasps up the side of Ariya's face as he continues to press feather light kisses against his skin and hums. "Besides, the only person who's ever gonna know the answer to that question is me, so..." As if to prove his point, he slides his hands low and grips Drew through his briefs in a way that makes him gasp and arch up, Ariya smirking against his throat. "I am curious to see if there is a size difference between home and arena though," he confesses, his arm and shoulder muscles working as he maneuvers Drew over, laying flat on his back and pulling Gulak over to straddle him, their hips flush together.  
  
"Oh," Drew gasps, his hands pressed against Ariya's shoulders, fingers rubbing around the straps of his tank top, hungry to feel him. "I see-- yes, that could... could be an interesting experiment," he admits, voice hitching in a way that makes Ariya's eyes darken as he shifts, slips his hands under Drew's briefs and continues to squeeze and massage him, hands rasping against his flesh unhindered. He swallows hard, staring down at him, and Ariya smirks back up at him, slowly rolling his hips up, feeling as Drew twitches in response to the motion of his body, and watching as Drew tenses, his mouth quivering just a little, heat rising between them. "A--Ariya..."  
  
"Yeah," he says, enjoying the flashes of lust and hunger on Drew's face as he continues to touch and squeeze Drew's ass, drawing gasps and low moans from him as he rubs his thumbs into his well-defined, plump flesh. Out of everything that they've done to each other since getting together in the early days of the Zo Train, for each other, this kind of thing never really crossed his mind and he almost feels like thanking the person online for making him think of it. "You like that? Huh?" He rubs low circles against Drew's cheeks, pressing in and feeling him tremble as his body reacts more and more to this. "You should've told me you like this kinda thing, man, I'm not a mindreader," he chides him softly.  
  
"I-- I didn't really know either," Drew admits, breathless and voice trembling as Ariya stares up at him. "Ah-- A... Ariya..." Ariya hums, using his grip on Drew's ass to move him, rolling their hips together and grinding up into him, Drew throwing his head back and gasping, Ariya feeling as Drew hardens more and more through their underwear with each shift of his body. Drew shudders and shivers, needing more but unable to find the oxygen to vocalize it. Ariya knows, though, well versed in Drew's body and signs of what he needs, so he eases up on the rutting and pats Drew's hip lightly before hooking his fingers into Drew's briefs and guiding them down his legs, freeing him. He exhales a sound close to a whine as cool air brushes his hard, throbbing flesh, and Ariya makes a soothing noise, tossing the boxers aside. "Oh my God," he sighs, Ariya cupping his ass once more as he teases him, fingers brushing against his entrance and leaving him shuddering. "Ariya..."  
  
"Mm hmm, I gotcha, don't worry about a thing," he tells him, pausing only long enough to slip out of his own boxer briefs before easing Drew back down on top of him, the feel of flesh on flesh giving them both pause, Drew so sensitive that even just the feel of Ariya's hot, slick flesh pressed up into him makes him moan, hips rocking slowly back and forth as he struggles against the overwhelming sensations. "You close?" When Drew nods, eyes fluttering, Ariya smiles, just a little, and eases Drew down to kiss him. It's during the distraction of his lips and tongue working their magic that Ariya makes his move, sinking two fingers deep  into Drew, and leaving him gasping and crying out into Ariya's mouth, shattering into pieces as Ariya eagerly swallows his moans, petting his side with his free hand as he continues to stroke deep inside of him with the other, milking him for all he's worth as his hips twitch through each wave, eventually left spent and exhausted.  
  
Drew drifts in a haze of orgasmic pleasure against his shoulder and Ariya laughs softly, kissing the side of his face. "I love you," he whispers to him, closing his eyes as he ruts up against Drew's thigh pressed, hot and sticky, between his legs, until he reaches his own finish, eyes rolling back and slow, rough moans pouring from his lips as he breathes out Drew's name.  
  
The following Tuesday, Ariya is leaning against the wall of his fancy, private locker room, and smirks as Drew comes in, closing the door behind him. Frustration is clear on his face, Jack Gallagher had ruined his match this evening, and he clearly has something on his mind as he stares at Ariya. "Yes?" he asks lowly, not surprised when Drew walks up and all but pins him against the wall, so different from how he is at home.  
  
His eyes flash dangerously as he stares into Ariya's dark eyes. "I believe you said something about wanting to see if there are any changes in my ass between home or at the arena. Here's your chance." His hands grip Ariya's tank top and tears it to shreds, tossing it aside as Ariya straightens up, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Well, then," he says, making quick work of his pants before Drew could destroy those too, and gripping Drew, hoisting him up until he wraps his legs around Ariya's hips. He turns and presses him against the wall, slowly sliding his hands down, sinking into his wrestling gear and gripping him solidly. Drew exhales roughly into his ear and Ariya smirks, kissing his shoulder, scraping his teeth along the muscles of his neck. "Man, if I had known it was this easy to get you going..." He continues to pinch and tease, enjoying the deep, rough sounds that Drew keeps making at each touch and glide of his hands.  
  
"Ariya," he breathes out, clearly trying to be careful considering they're in the arena and 205 Live is still going on just past those doors. Ariya shakes his head, not wanting careful, not wanting muted, so he pulls away from the wall and gently sprawls Drew out on a nearby couch, devouring his flushed, panting body with hungry eyes as he carefully pulls Drew's wrestling boots off, wanting nothing in the way. "Ariya?" Drew asks, doubt in his voice as he looks up at him. "What are you--" Words fail him as Ariya rolls him over, tugging his wrestling gear off and just leaning back to take him in, how his back rises and falls with each breath, his thighs trembling with arousal, and Ariya's own fingerprints pressed into the curve of his ass.  
  
"God, you're beautiful, Drew," he murmurs, listening to Drew's breath hitch all over again. He leans in, brushing his knuckles over Drew's ass, before pressing a kiss to one of the more recent indents of his fingers. Shifts and sucks a bright red mark there, rasping his teeth over it and listening to Drew gasp and moan into the couch cushions. "The arena, home, it doesn't matter," Ariya says softly. "You're mine either way, and you always will be." He echoes the action on the other side and Drew cries out, toes flexing and body tense as Ariya once more stakes his claim.  
  
"I-- I need you," he moans out and Ariya nods, hands rasping down Drew's thighs, stroking his trembling muscles tenderly. "Ariya, please-- please-- please--"  
  
Drew's begging does funny things to Ariya, makes him want to make the man wait, see how long he'll beg and plead, but also leaves him with a desperation to give him everything he'd ever asked for. He eventually compromises, rolling Drew back over and hovering over him, watching as he repeats himself, desperate, hungry for Ariya's touch. He's so hard that each breath causes him to drip more and more and Ariya traces his slick flesh with a knuckle, Drew's face tensing up as he shudders and rocks his hips up, trying to get more out of Ariya. "Please-- oh please-- ohhh..."  
  
Ariya realizes then that he's almost dizzy with his own arousal, throbbing in time with Drew, and he closes his eyes, sinking down onto the couch and settling between Drew's legs. He cradles Drew's face and stares deep into his eyes. "I adore you," he confesses softly. "You're more precious to me than everything I've ever owned."  
  
Drew shivers and Ariya wonders for a fleeting moment if perhaps he's too far gone, lost in arousal, to give Ariya's words weight, but then he stirs a little and whispers, "Even your closet full of Versace?"  
  
"Even them," he shares, before kissing Drew. Exploring Drew anew with slow, deep swipes of his tongue and he reaches down, gripping Drew's leg and wrapping it around his hip, this angle making the slow glide of his first few thrusts impactful and perfect as he fills Drew, nails rasping over his flesh, leaving fresh marks along the fingerprints and love bites.  
  
Drew moans, gripping Ariya as his back arches and hips lift off of the couch, taking Ariya in eagerly again and again, deeper and deeper, heels digging into his calves, heady and so close that his head is spinning. They gasp hungrily into each other's mouths, Ariya choking out Drew's name, slick and so close that he can feel it buzzing at the edges of his consciousness. Drew shifts, Drew arches up even further, Drew's body opens beautifully for Ariya, taking him in even further, and Ariya knows as soon as he's found the perfect angle, Drew's muscles clenching tight around him, mouth dropped open and the few remaining strips of Ariya's tank top soaked through as Drew coats his chest and stomach with the force of his orgasm.  
  
Ariya manages a weak couple twitches of his hips before pleasure slams into him, whiting his world out and leaving him drifting in a sea of ecstasy so pure that it takes him what feels like years to slowly start sensing things again-- the soft rasp of Drew's beard against his forehead, his hand warm and gentle against Ariya's back, how he's still deep inside of Drew, warm and too comfortable to move. He hums, trying to find the energy, the strength to speak. "I love you," he finally manages, feeling Drew chuckle softly.  
  
"I love you too," he says into Ariya's hair.  
  
It's later, once they're dressed and showered, that Drew leans into him. "You know, we forgot one thing in all of this."  
  
Ariya quirks an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"  
  
His grin is smug. "Hotel ass."  
  
Ariya swats at him before pushing him towards the car, laughing.


End file.
